Aveugle à l'amour
by MadMeary
Summary: Ino était une romantique, même si sa vision du prince charmant devait très certainement variée de celle des civiles.


Je suis toujours en vie, même si je n'avance pas les histoires que je devrais. Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto mais ça vous le savez déjà.

* * *

 **Aveugle à l'amour**

Ino Yamanaka était une belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était blonde avec des yeux bleus d'une rare pureté, et avait une magnifique silhouette, avec un physique pareil elle attirait très souvent les regards de la gente masculine. Ino n'était pas vierge, elle avait eu quelques aventures par-ci par-là avec des shinobis de différents pays.

A Konohagakure, elle avait couché avec :

-Naruto ils étaient amis et même s'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ils ne se refusaient jamais un petit moment de plaisir. Le blond était loin d'être nul lorsqu'il était question de lui faire prendre son pied.

-Kiba : lui cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois lors d'une mission qui avait duré plusieurs mois. Ce n'était pas que cela ne s'était pas bien passé, au contraire, mais après cette fameuse mission ils n'en avaient plus eu en commun et depuis quelques mois le garçon était en couple avec Temari, et tout le monde savait que les Inuzuka étaient fidèles.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs les deux seuls membres du groupe Konoha 11 avec lesquels elle s'était livrée à ce genre d'activité. Shikamaru et Choji étaient ses meilleurs amis d'enfance, elle les considérait comme des frères, et Shino devait selon elle être asexuel. Quant à Sasuke, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, il n'était jamais très loin de Tenten, et Ino n'avait aucunement envie de recevoir un coup d'arme de la part de la kunoichi. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Naruto et Kiba avaient été les deux seuls de tout le pays du feu.

-Genma Shiranui avait également eu l'honneur de lui démontrer ses talents nocturnes. Il était vraiment doué, et elle comprenait pourquoi il avait une aussi bonne réputation auprès des femmes du village.

Elle avait faillit se retrouver dans le lit de Sai, un soir où ils avaient un peu trop bu, et si Iruka n'était pas passé par là et ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état, elle aurait sûrement fait des choses qu'elle aurait regretté une fois sobre. Depuis elle envoyait régulièrement des fleurs à celui qui avait été son professeur pendant ses années à l'académie.

Elle avait aussi eu à l'occasion quelques coups d'un soir avec des civils, il fallait bien varier les plaisirs.

En dehors de son pays natal elle avait aussi eu quelques nuits torrides avec des ninjas d'une autre contrée :

A Sunagakure elle avait eu deux amants pour plus d'une soirée :

-Le premier était Sasori, un ninja infiltré dans l'Akatsuki. Il était un cousin de la célèbre fratrie du sable. Si elle avait bien compris ce que lui avait raconté Gaara, la mère du scorpion était une cousine de leur père. Le garçon qui avait une dizaine de plus qu'elle méritait son titre de maître des lui avait fait éprouver des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et ce rien qu'en se servant de ses mains.

-Le second n'était autre que Kankuro, et il avait beau avoir moins d'expériences que son cousin, il semblait être bien parti pour suivre la même voie, il était même un peu plus galant.

Pourtant, malgré son épanouissement dans sa vie sexuelle, Ino était seule, terriblement seule. L'amour, celui avec un grand A, se refusait à elle. Ses amis étaient presque tous en couple Shikamaru était avec Sakura, Chouji avec Hinata, Sasuke était avec Tenten, Kiba avec Temari, Shino était avec Shiho, même Lee avait trouvé sa moitié en la personne de Gaara. Les derniers Kankuro et Naruto étaient encore célibataires, mais ne cherchaient visiblement pas à se caser, pour ce qui était de Sai, elle n'en savait rien et dans le fond c'était mieux, il était trop « spécial » pour elle et ce n'était pas peu dire lorsque comme elle on avait grandi avec des gens comme le fils Uzumaki ou Inuzuka .

Ino était une romantique, même si sa vision du prince charmant devait très certainement variée de celle des civiles. Elle désirait un bel homme, gentil, doux, mais pas passif, il lui fallait quelqu'un capable de lui tenir tête, de la défier, de la remettre à sa place lorsqu'elle allait trop loin. Il devait également être intelligent, et qu'il veuille des enfants. Il fallait que ce soit un shinobi, et qu'il puisse supporter et apprécier l'attention particulière qu'elle consacrait à son apparence. Peut-être était-ce cela le problème, peut-être était-elle trop exigeante...

Après tout Sakura devait endurer la paresse de Shikamaru, Hinata la gloutonnerie de Choji, Tenten la relative froideur de Sasuke, Temari le côté animal de Kiba, Shiho les insectes de Shino, et Gaara l'exubérance de Lee. En contrepartie, Shikamaru vivait avec l'impulsivité de la fleur de cerisier, Choji avec la timidité de la fille Hyuga, Sasuke endurait les remarques assassines de la maîtresse des armes, Shino, lui, la bizarerrie de Shiho et Lee vivait avec la relative impassibilité du kazekage.

Ino rentrait du cimetière, elle avait apporté de nouvelles fleurs sur les tombes de son père, de son sensei Asuma, et sur celle de Shikaku Nara. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel et elle avait profité d'un moment de calme à la boutique pour s'y rendre. Elle n'avait pas croisé grand monde à cette heure-ci et cela l'avait bien arrangée. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que son père était mort dans la quatrième grande guerre ninja, et pourtant il lui manquait toujours autant. C'était pire que lorsqu'elle l'avait apprit, pendant la guerre elle n'avait pas pu le pleurer. A présent, elle ressentait le vide de son absence un peu plus chaque jour. Sans sa mère, ses amis, et Choza Akimichi elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup. En effet, ce dernier avait été un énorme soutien pour Shikamaru et elle. Il avait été une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, un réconfort, une oreille attentive qui les avait écouté parler de leur géniteur respectif. Si le souvenir d'Inoichi Yamanaka était encore si vivant c'était grâce à lui.

Elle marchait, la tête baissée, elle s'occupait l'esprit avec ses réflexions sur l'amour. C'était pour éviter de verser des larmes, elle était toujours plus sensible lorsqu'elle revenait du cimetière. Perdue dans ses questionnements, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une personne se rendait elle sur une tombe. Celle-ci ne la vit pas non plus, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Ils se percutèrent, Ino atterrit dans des bras puissants, et par réflexe elle attrapa le bouquet qu'il avait lâché pour l'attraper elle.

« Ino, est-ce que ça va ?, lui demanda une voix masculine

-Je vais bien merci...Neji !, réalisa-t-elle

Le cousin de Hinata et Hanabi était un nouveau membre de l'ANBU, il était souvent absent, et il arrivait à Ino d'oublier qu'il existait.

-Je suis désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, j'étais comme toi, dit-elle en forçant un petit rire.

-Tu es sûre, tu vas bien ?, insista-t-il

-Certaine, ne t'inquiètes pas, et toi ?

-Je n'ai rien, affirma-t-il.

-De retour de mission ?, demanda-t-elle poliment

-Non, d'entraînement intensif, je pars dans quelques jours, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu en as du courage, je ne sais pas si je pourrais suivre un tel rythme, avoua-t-elle

-C'est surtout une question de volonté et de s'imposer un entraînement régulier.

-Tout de même, être membre de l'ANBU c'est loin d'être une chose facile, rappela-t-elle

-Tout comme travailler à la section d'interrogation d'un pays comme celui du feu, commenta-t-il.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Tenten m'en a parlé un jour où l'on s'est croisés, elle m'a dit que Kakashi t'avait recommandé pour ce poste, que cela avait été appuyé par Ibiki et qu'après une période de formation tu avais prit le commandement de cette section, continua-t-il.

Elle se retint de préciser qu'elle avait longuement réfléchi avant d'accepter le poste qui avait été occupé par son père. Depuis aussi longtemps que le clan Yamanaka avait existé, ils avaient toujours été à la tête de ce secteur. Ino, en pleine période de deuil, avait même failli refuser, elle ne s'était pas sentie en état de suivre une telle formation, et d'ensuite occuper le poste de celui qui avait guidé ses premiers pas. Une fois de plus Choza Akimichi avait été là pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Ils avaient une longue conversation à cœur ouvert pendant laquelle il lui avait répété que la peine et la douleur obstruaient souvent le jugement mais qu'il fallait voir au-delà et ne pas s'arrêter à notre souffrance du moment. Si Inoichi avait été encore de ce monde, il aurait voulu qu'elle vive, qu'elle réalise ses rêves et qu'elle prenne la place qui lui revenait de droit.

Ses mots avaient été comme une claque, elle devait réagir, et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. A la seconde où elle l'avait quitté, elle s'était précipitée dans le bureau de Kakashi et lui avait annoncé qu'elle acceptait. Il avait simplement souri avant de déclarer qu'il n'en avait jamais douté. Ensuite elle avait été formée pendant plusieurs mois, et ce de manière intensive par Ibiki et Shimon. C'était elle qui avait demandé à subir un rythme aussi contraignant, elle avait voulu s'endurcir, et que son père soit fier d'elle.

-C'est cela, je suis à présent chef de la section d'interrogatoire et de torture de Konoha, affirma-t-elle.

Cela sonnait encore bizarre à ses oreilles à chaque fois qu'elle le disait à haute voix, mais c'était vrai, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus la petite genin superficielle obsédée par Sasuke.

-Il va falloir que je rentre, mais avant je vais peut-être te rendre ton bouquet, rit-elle. Bonsoir Neji.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, répondit-il.

-Ah au fait Neji, excellent choix, termina-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route. »

Comme elle lui tournait le dos elle ne remarqua pas la façon dont il la regardait, ni elle ne comprit le désir qu'il avait eu à lui parler lui qui n'était pas du genre bavard. Elle ne vit pas la déception dans ses iris que ce moment se termine si tôt et ainsi. Elle ne s'était pas non plus aperçue de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne savait pas qu'en grattant un peu sa carapace d'homme froid il était celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il pouvait être celui pour qui son cœur battrait fort. Si seulement elle avait pu lire en lui comme elle lisait dans tous les autres, elle aurait découvert qu'elle était la pièce manquante de sa vie, et qu'il était la sienne. Malheureusement pour eux ils étaient aveugles, et leur puzzle restait incomplet.


End file.
